This One Fleeting Moment
by Luppi-tan
Summary: The Earl says Road can have whatever she wants for Christmas. Road chooses Allen. But things do not always turn out as expected. AllenxRoad. Heavy lemon. Seriously, if I do say so myself, this is some pretty hardcore sh**. Rated M. Pay attention to it!


Slowly, light began to filter back into Allen's eyes. The last thing that he remembered was being hit hard over the head with something from behind, and falling unconscious. He opened his eyes. At first, it hurt to look around, the room appeared much too bright to not be lit, although it was clear that the lights were not on. Looking around, he saw that it was a fairly plain room with a bureau, a lamp that wasn't lit, a closet, a desk, and… a poster on the wall with his picture on it? That was weird. It seemed the kind of thing that Bak would do, but with a picture of Lenalee instead. Allen tried to move, but found that his arms and legs were tied to the four ends of the bed with fairly strong rope. It was only rope, though, so he would easily be able to break it with his Innocence activated. He tried to pull out his Crown Clown.

Suddenly, it felt as though white hot flames were searing through his entire body, wracking him with such pain that his mind blanked out for a moment, and he was forced to stop and reorient himself. Apparently whoever it was that captured him didn't want him loose, didn't want him to escape. So, he just took a breath and went back to sleep.

When he woke up the next time, he saw that there was a shadow across the room. Someone was in there. He looked around for who it could be, and then saw that it was the worst possible scenario. Road Kamelot was sitting in a chair, dozing quietly while keeping an eye on him. She wasn't wearing her school uniform, or her usual clothes. Instead, she was wearing only a bra and panties, as though she hadn't been expecting him to wake up for a while. Seeing this, Allen turned bright red and jerked his head away, causing his neck to crack, and him to let out an involuntary yelp of pain, awakening Road.

"Oh, Allen-kun!" She said, sitting up and stretching a bit before standing and walking over to the bed and hugging him around the waist, kissing him on the lips like she had done that time on the Ark. Allen tried to pull away, but found it impossible.

"Don't struggle, Allen-kun. You're going to hurt my feelings," Road said with a pout on her face.

"Why aren't you sleeping in your own room, Road!? I've already tried to escape using my Innocence, so we both know I can't go anywhere. Why wait here?"

"Why, Allen… This _is_ my room. Couldn't you tell by the poster of you that I have on the wall?" she asked, leaning down and pressing her breasts against Allen's chest, bringing them up and touching his chin with them. She then wrapped her arms around him and touched his lips with one index finger, and traced his jaw line with her other. She then looked down at Allen's pants, which were getting tight on him.

"Why, Allen… Is it possible that this is turning you on?" She asked in mock surprise. She had actually never done anything like this before, but she was having fun doing it, now. Especially with Allen.

"What do you w-want with me…!?" Allen demanded. Road stood back and slowly brought her hands behind her back, removing her bra, and allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing her breasts, round and perfect, neither too big, nor too small. Though Allen assumed, had he ever seen Lenalee's breasts as he was seeing Road's, that Lenalee's would have been bigger, Allen couldn't stop himself from staring, until after a moment, and realizing that his pants were becoming exceptionally tight and uncomfortable, he shook his head and looked away.

"Well… Allen, I guess you could say that I want _you_."

"W-what!?" Allen snapped, looking at Road's face this time, still slightly flushed, but refusing to look down.

"Well, yes… The Earl said this year that for Christmas, I could have anything I wanted. I told him that I wanted you. Just for a week, then I promise that I'll let you go… Though… I won't _make_ you leave if you don't want to…" She said, ending her comment rather suggestively.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean!?" Allen snapped at her angrily. He knew what she was talking about, but he didn't like the direction in which the conversation was going.

"Merely that you might have started _enjoying_ our time together so much that you'll never want to leave. Like I said, I won't make you… And I'd be more than happy to continue our little… 'heart to hearts'."

"You're sick!!" Allen spat. "I'd never fall in love with a monster like you!"

"Your mouth is saying 'no', Allen, but your body is begging me to start. By the way, it's one week, that is, seven days from the day that we _start_. Today is Monday. That means you're a free man as of next Monday. But for now, you're all mine…" She said, kissing Allen passionately on the lips and bringing her hand down between his legs and rubbing his already hardened cock, feeling along every inch of it. She smirked at his reaction, and continued rubbing until she felt it begin to twitch, at which point, she pulled his pants and boxers down to reveal his now bulging, twitching cock. She breathed in deeply upon seeing it, and brought her hands down again, running her fingers smoothly along the shaft, causing Allen to shift uncomfortably, though she could tell that it was feeling good for him, too, however unwilling he was.

"Stop! Road, this is wrong!" Allen shouted. To this, Road just giggled and kissed him, silencing him immediately.

"If it's so wrong, then why is your cock so hard?" she asked, beginning to move her right hand up and down very fast, causing him to cum all over her hand and himself. Road laughed as Allen groaned in pleasure.

"Wrong? Riiiight. Let's see how long you can keep on saying that. Let's see how long it takes to break you." She said, closing her mouth around Allen's cock, sucking and licking all along it, causing Allen to gasp and moan in involuntary pleasure.

Allen couldn't believe himself. He was about to cum in his enemy's _mouth_!! He was lying there and letting her take advantage of him. Granted, it felt really good for him, however much he would have liked it not to, giving him reason to resist. But that wasn't the point. He was supposed to be a man of God, and here he was, having sex with someone who wanted to destroy the world.

"Soon enough, he came in her mouth, and Road swallowed it all. Then, she removed her panties, letting them fall to the floor and standing back for a moment, allowing Allen to see her whole naked body. Almost instantly, his cock got hard again, causing Road nearly to double over in laughter.

"Heh, enjoying yourself?" she asked with a cruel laugh as she lowered herself down, beginning to impale herself on him, but stopping just as the tip was going in, and pulling out. She then got up and walked across the room, tearing the shades and wrapping the torn fabric around Allen's mouth, smirking.

"Perfect. Now you can see everything that I'm about to do to you, but be unable to say a word to stop me."

Nimbly as a cat, she jumped back up onto the bed, and landed, straddling Allen and slowly bringing herself down on Allen's cock, smirking as he groaned in pleasure, breaking her barrier and burying herself to the hilt. Ironically, she had been a virgin. She had never really thought much about the subject until Allen came along. Then, she couldn't stop thinking about it, so she decided to get it out of her system with a week long sex session, although there would obviously be breaks, as neither of them could last a full week straight through.

After waiting a moment to see the shocked look on Allen's face (apparently, he was a virgin as well), she began to pump up and down over and over again, grunting and gasping in ecstasy as she did. Allen groaned involuntarily in pleasure as she rode up and down on his cock, bending over him and kissing him forcefully as she did it as well. After a while, he found himself meeting her thrusts with thrusts of his own, as they worked toward simultaneous climax. Road smirked. This had been exactly what she had wanted. As they finally came together, she climbed down off of him and walked out of the room, not bothering to put her clothes back on as she walked toward the shower.

"HEY!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, WALKING AROUND WITHOUT CLOTHES, ROAD!!??"

"Oh, get a fucking grip, Jasdero! And don't go in my room!" Road snapped back at him, causing Allen to snicker. Apparently, even Noahs argued amongst themselves.

Later, Road came back into her room and looked at Allen lying there. After having been covered in sweat, he was shivering violently from the cold, especially considering that he had no clothes on. Road looked sympathetically at him and went to her closet, pulling out a quilt and putting it gently over Allen, almost as if she cared about him. He looked up at her, unable to move still because his arms and legs were still bound, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're a strange person, Road…" Allen said, confused as to what Road was doing. Was it just another one of her tricks? Maybe, but maybe not.

"Why do you say that, Allen-kun?" Road asked, kissing Allen on the lips seductively.

"Well, you knock me unconscious, drag me back to your secret lair, or whatever the hell this place is, you tie me to your bed naked and basically force me to have sex with you, and then when you notice that I'm cold, you put a quilt over me, like you actually care, like you're actually a human being."

"Allen… I am human. I'm just as human as you are. Just because I have special powers doesn't mean that I'm _not_ human."

"No. Special powers aren't what make you inhuman. Your sadistic, nihilistic, personality is what makes you inhuman. You enjoy watching other people suffer, and you torture the already tortured souls of the Akuma. You work alongside the Earl to bring an end to humanity, and you want me to think of you as a _human_!? You're nothing more than a monster who's taken human form! You don't have the right to call yourself a human! You gave up that right the moment you embraced life as a Noah!" Allen yelled angrily, his face red with rage.

"I didn't have a choice, Allen! Noah's racial memories surfaced in me on their own! I didn't choose Noah! Noah chose me, and it's impossible to say no to Noah! Once you're aware, you either join or die!! Make no mistake, Allen, had I refused the Earl's 'invitation', he would have killed me without a second thought, and moved on to find my next reincarnation!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED, ROAD!! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN SELL YOUR SOUL TO THE DEVIL LIKE YOU DID!!"

"Don't you understand Allen!? Letting the Earl kill me wouldn't have changed anything! My soul wouldn't have gone to heaven or anything noble like that, and to think that it would is naïve to the point of stupidity! My soul would have been reborn into the next person who was destined to be the Dreams of Noah. B-besides…" Road said, suddenly looking uncharacteristically vulnerable and timid. "The Earl promised that I could live forever if I followed him. I-I was afraid of death, and death was all around me at the time, Allen. I was born into a lower class family in the 1300's when the Black Death was spreading across Europe like wildfire. Every day, they were discovering more and more dead people, people who had succumbed to the plague. Everyone believed that it was a sign that God was angry with the world, that he was punishing us for our evil and insolence. But then, my parents died of the plague, too, Allen, and I had nowhere to go. I didn't know any of my other family, and I didn't have any friends who would take me in, especially since my parents had just died of the Black Death. I began to wonder if God had just abandoned humanity to die. Then, I started having strange dreams and flashbacks of things that had never happened to me, and these stigmata appeared on my forehead. That was when the Earl came to me and told me that I was right, that God didn't love me anymore and that he had abandoned me…"

"And you believed him!?"

"I WAS YOUNG AND SCARED!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!?" Road screamed, tears flooding her eyes. Allen looked at her, a mix of sympathy and hatred lingering in his gaze.

"The Earl told me that if I did as he said, that he would give me a family, and that I could live happily with them forever. What would you have done?"

"I don't know what I would have done, Road. But if what you really wanted was to find someone to listen to you, then why didn't you go about getting my cooperation some other way? There are ways to force someone's cooperation without beating them over the head and kidnapping them."

"You still would have resented and hated me no matter how I went about getting you to cooperate."

"Probably, but why don't you untie me, and I promise we can continue talking."

"No! You'll just leave again!! Like you left me on the Ark! I just wanted you to love me, Allen!! You're the only human I ever loved, and we're doomed to be enemies forever!!"

"Well, I can't deny that we probably will. But how about you just untie my arms then? I'm feeling a bit stiff…"

"Do you promise that you won't try to take off?" Road asked suspiciously, standing up and looking over at Allen.

"Where would I go? I have no clothes," Allen said in a joking tone. Road sighed and walked over to Allen, taking his chin in her thumb, forefinger, and middle finger, guiding it to twist his head so that she could see the back of his head. He still had blood staining his snow white hair where she had hit him over the head. She sighed and looked into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Allen. I'd let you go if I could. But I'm too afraid to lose you, now that I have you…" she whispered, taking out a knife from her pocket and cutting the rope around Allen's right hand, and then the one around his left hand. Once she had done this, Allen moved his arms, rotating each of his shoulders a few times, and then moving forward on the bed so that he could move his legs a bit. He looked at her, sitting on the edge of his bed, her entire body quivering, and suddenly, he couldn't fool himself anymore. He had always comforted himself before by telling himself that the Noahs, whether or not they used to be human, were monsters, now, and that they didn't have feelings and emotions like humans did. Maybe that was just his own ignorance, though. He didn't understand the first thing about the Clan of Noah, and no more could he pretend that they were all just heartless demons that were bent on destroying humanity. Instead of turning away from Road, Allen took her firmly in his grasp and turned her around to face him. He wasn't sure exactly why he was doing this. No matter what her personality was like, she was still supposed to be his enemy, but he pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Do you think the Earl would be angry if he saw us like this?" Allen asked, trying to lighten the situation a bit by making a joke. Choking on herself while trying to laugh, Road looked at Allen, smiling a bit, even through her tears.

"Of course he would, dumbass! What do you think Lenalee would say if _she_ saw us like this?" Road responded, causing Allen's face to freeze for a moment, his hand stopping his movement on her back as though he was in suspended animation. The idea was almost too horrifying for words. But then… "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" Allen suddenly laughed. It would be hysterical to see the look on Lenalee's face if she walked in on this. First, she would probably just stare for a moment, mouth agape. Then she would probably get angry tears in her eyes and kick Road in the face, sending her flying into the wall. Then she would slap him so hard that a few teeth got knocked out.

After a while, when his laughter began to subside, he noticed that Road was laughing as well. She was beautiful when she cried. But she was positively radiant when she laughed. Her eyes lit up, and her face seemed to glow with an awesome beauty that defied description. After a moment, Road calmed down, too, and they looked into each other's eyes once more, seeing something that they hadn't before. Slowly, they drew closer together, as if trying to identify what had been missing from the other's gaze before. Closer and closer they got, until their noses were touching, and their eyes were just blurs to the other on their faces. Then, they closed their eyes, and their lips touched in a gentle, loving kiss that threatened to consume them both. At first, it was just a simple kiss, from which they broke away, a blush on both their cheeks, tinting them palest pink.

The two smiled, and then joined lips again, holding it like that for a moment. Allen would have been content to stay like this for hours, just kissing softly and innocently. Road seemed to have other ideas, though. Slowly, she slid her tongue along Allen's lips, prodding into his mouth and hitting his teeth, causing him to gasp, giving her leave to enter. She quickly brought her hand down and untied Allen's legs. She no longer wanted to keep him bound. If he was going to try to escape at all, he would do it eventually. Whether that eventually was sooner or later, she figured that she'd rather keep that under her control. Surprising her slightly, though, Allen didn't try to escape. Instead he leaned back against the headboard of the bed and brought his hands around Road's back, putting one on the small of her back, right under her shirt, feeling her smooth, supple skin on his slightly rough hand. The other hand, he wove through Road's hair.

Road breathed in and out at a more ragged pace, loving the feeling of Allen's cool, gentle touch trailing over her back as she kissed him passionately. She mentally kicked herself for ever forcing him to have sex with her. What had she been thinking? This was at least a dozen times as satisfying, and it didn't make her twinge with guilt while she was doing it. Although she would have been happy to allow Allen free reign over her body for hours, letting him move his hands over every inch of her skin, feel in every crevice, every cranny and nook, she was eager in another way to move forward. So, she brought her hands up and pushed Allen against the headboard again, holding him there, and standing up slightly, pulling the blanket off of him. She looked down at his cock and then her eyes travelled seductively back up to meet his. He was already getting hard. She brought a hand down, trailing her fingers over his chest, down his torso and over his navel, lingering for a moment and then letting her hand brush across his rapidly hardening cock, at which Allen jolted, apparently unused to being touched like that. Road giggled and pulled away from the kiss, looking into Allen's eyes with a teasing gaze.

"Geez, Allen. Haven't you ever masturbated before?" she asked, giggling again at how flustered Allen suddenly became at her question. For a moment, as she rubbed his cock, occasionally grabbing it and sliding her palm up and down over it, he could only sputter nonsensically. But then, he seemed to regain his composure… Well… Sort of.

"W-well… I-I have, b-but it never felt like… L-like _this_!" he gasped, his breathing becoming rapid and ragged as his dick got harder and larger under her touch. Road laughed in earnest this time, mostly at Allen's naïveté. For someone who had seen so much, he was so innocent and sheltered. It had to be those damn Exorcists. He had only ever seen the world from their point of view. She watched in satisfaction and drew back as Allen exploded all over her hand. She giggled and licked the cum off of her hand and wrist. She then bent down over his cock and licked it tortuously and slowly, causing it to get hard again almost immediately. Allen was indeed easy to lead along.

Road sat up and began unbuttoning her shirt one or two buttons at a time before going back to his cock, and then sitting up, doing one or two more buttons until she had unbuttoned it entirely, and she pulled it off. Allen's eyes were fixed on her chest. Road wondered if Allen had ever actually been with a girl by his own choice before. She wondered if he was fucking Lenalee when he was back at the Exorcist HQ. The thought made her steam slightly, so she took Allen's hands and brought them around behind her back, putting his fingers on the hook to her bra, which he deftly undid. Her bra fell away, and she moved in closer to Allen, taking his hand again, and gently leading it toward her breast. Allen squeezed gently, causing Road to gasp. It felt better than she had expected it to. Allen sat up and then surrounded her left nipple with his lips, licking it once, twice, three times, causing Road to jerk each time that he did. To her other breast, he put his hand and gently squeezed it, running his thumb over her nipple instead, each time hearing in satisfaction that Road would gasp and moan Allen's name under her breath.

Road eventually broke away, though, to lean down and put her mouth once more around Allen's hard, twitching cock. She slid her tongue and her mouth up and down his shaft, moving it around the head occasionally, causing Allen such ecstasy that he could barely lie still while she did it. After a little while, he came in her mouth, crying out her name as he did, and Road swallowed all of it down. After that, Allen smirked and pulled Road hard over him, pulling down her skirt and panties and then moving her away from him. He then climbed on top of her and put her fingers into her pussy ever so slightly, causing her breath to hitch for just the moment that it lasted until he moved his fingers over her clit, causing her to yelp in shock and pleasure. He did this a few more times, much to the same results, and then began moving his fingers in and out of her quickly, causing her to gasp and moan in time with his movements. After a little while, he added a third finger, causing Road to positively scream out in ecstasy until she released a prolonged shriek as she came all over Allen's hand. Allen smirked as Road tried to catch her breath. Nothing she had done, no amount of torture, or blowing shit up had ever felt that good.

"Please, Allen…" Road begged breathlessly. "Please, fuck me now!"

Allen nodded and brought her legs over his shoulders, positioning himself at her entrance, and pushing in hard, causing Road to scream out in pain at first. Allen stopped after his entry and waited a moment before beginning to thrust in and out of Road. At first, the two only released muffled grunts and gasps, but then, as the sensation grew between them, and they began crying out each other's names into the air, trapped willingly in the throes of passion. As Allen began to thrust harder and faster, Road began to cry out louder and more shrilly until both their voices were merely one part of the lovemaking cacophony that filled her room. At that point, both of them climaxed and gasped for breath. Road wasn't done yet, though, and she had the feeling that neither was Allen. And she was right.

Allen got behind her, and pushed into her once more. This time, though, it didn't hurt at all, in fact it felt almost as good as the first time as he began to thrust immediately, holding her hips and jerking her back as he moved forward. After a short moment, Road began to move on her own, and Allen's hand's moved up her body, taking her breasts in his hands and squeezing them with each thrust, causing both of them heights of experience they'd not known they could reach. After just a few minutes of this, they screamed once more into the sky, marking their release.

After this, the two collapsed on the bed, Allen on top of Road, both sweating profusely. Allen's hair was slick with sweat, and Road's normally spiky hairdo was plastered to her head from the perspiration. For a moment, they kissed gently, and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Allen awoke first, and looked around, noticing that Road was still asleep, and had rolled off of him in the night. This was fortunate for him, and although he hated to do it, he knew that they could not be together for as long as the war between their respective organizations continued. He stood and shook himself off, walking over to Road's desk, taking a pen and paper out of it and beginning to write.

_Dear Road,_

_Last night was probably the first time in years that I have ever felt that anyone truly loved and understood me…_

"I am sorry to say that I knew this hour would come eventually, and whether you harbor bad feelings toward me for this or not, I feel I must tell you that my feelings and expressions last night were sincere. I can say with relative certainty, and I am sure that you, being as smart as you are, can tell this as well. As long as the war between the Exorcists and the Earl continues, we will never be able to be together. However, if ever there comes a time when philosophy no longer divides us, I will embrace the opportunity to see you and be with you again. I pray to my God, and to whatever higher power you believe in that you do not hate me for this. I wish you all the best, and hope that we both survive the coming war. I may not know the Earl's plans, but I can sense the impending final confrontation. I hope to be able to see you again in a peaceful setting someday.

Love, Allen"

Road put the letter down, allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek, and drip onto the paper. She brought the paper up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Even though Allen had only touched it briefly, it smelled like him. She looked up at Tyki, her eyes puffy and red from crying, not at all like the Road that he was used to. Tyki sighed and knelt down, putting his arms around Road.

"If you knew he was only going to break your heart, why did you kidnap him in the first place, Road?" He asked quietly.

"Because, Tyki… It was worth it just for that one fleeting moment with him."

**The End**

A/N: So, everyone, Merry Christmas… One and a half months late. I know, I know. It makes you want to gag, doesn't it? Nonetheless, please read and review. I'm eager to see what you think of it. I started this on Christmas Day, thinking that it would be a short little oneshot with a lot of smut and little to no plotline. Boy was I wrong. I was told in my last RoadxAllen fanfic that I wasn't descriptive enough in the lemon chapter. They were probably right, but that's why I made this. Enjoy.


End file.
